


Forgive, Forget, Recover.

by Joseph_Nightjar



Series: In Loving Memory [2]
Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseph_Nightjar/pseuds/Joseph_Nightjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SECOND PART OF 'IN LOVING MEMORY'<br/>What happened after Delsin and Reggie shared their first kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive, Forget, Recover.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to do a second part of Delsin and Reggies Story, for I just think they're perfect together ^^ Maybe I'll also do a third part sometimes, but I guess I will need some time to do this ^^
> 
> Special Thanks to my best friend Björn who helped me to overcome my writer's block!! He also wrote several sentences and corrected my mistakes, so thank you very much!! 
> 
> And now, enjoy reading :D

For the past three days, Reggie and I hadn’t talked a lot.

After we shared that first kiss, he wanted to know what happened to the Akomish and I just didn’t had the heart to lie to him.

I was so sure that he’d be angry, that he’d scream at me, but he didn’t. Instead, he just nodded, kissed me again and then just hold my hand for the rest of the evening. Actually, I’ve never seen him like this, but it scared me, for I just didn’t know what was going through his mind this time.

And so it occurred that none of us said a word during the last three days and by now I felt more dead than alive. I actually forgot how my own voice sounded and I finally wanted to end this misery.

Reggie was just lying in bed as I entered the room and looked at him for a long while. He didn’t even seem to notice me, so I cleared my throat and waited until he finally looked up, even if his eyes still seemed to look right through me.

“How are you, love? Can we… Can we just talk? I mean… I… can’t go on like this! I finally have you and now we’re not even talking, I mean… That was not what I imagined this to be…”, I admitted and sat down on the bed besides him, wanted to take his hand but he pulled away and finally sat up.

“It was not what you imagined, yeah? Well, you know what I didn’t imagine? You killing our entire family. Delsin, you fucked up. And you know it. So for fucks sake, Del, don’t tell me what you ‘imagined’ this to be!”

At first, I wasn’t sure if I wanted to cry or just slap him, but instead I did neither of this. This time it was me who just nodded and left the room. What else should I do? I mean, he told me that I fucked up, and yeah, I knew I did. But there was no way to change it now.

So I just grabbed the keys and left the apartment after three long days. It was quite cold outside, but I was still a conduit, so why should I care? I was outside, and that was all that mattered now.

Without the cold and the fight, this could have been a wonderful day, but now I just felt like a monster walking around… Not only that I was about to lose the man I loved, but also I started regretting what I did. Betty wanted to banish me and instead of explaining it to her, I was arrogant and overbearing… There was all this hate inside me, all that loss I felt and I realized, that I lost myself when I thought that Reggie had died… Of course this was no excuse for my actions, but now that Reggie was back, he’d maybe understand what I was going through when I killed them…

Lost in thoughts I climbed up the roof and watched the sunset from up there. Even though I had spent a lot of time climbing on roofs, I’ve never realized how beautiful this could be. Somehow I wished Reggie was with me, but after what he told me I wasn’t even sure if I could dare to come back tonight… Yes, I fucked up. I really fucked up this time and I wasn’t sure if there was a possibility to make things right again, although I wished there was.

But there just had to be something. Reggie was everything I ever wanted and I didn’t want to lose him now! Not now that we finally confessed our feelings…

I sighed and made a decision. Nothing would change if I was just sitting here and watched the sunlight fade… I needed to talk to him and I needed to do it now.

When I got back inside, Reggie was still just lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling… I didn’t want to see him like that… Something broke inside me everytime I realized that his feelings strained him, so I sat back on the bed besides him and gently started stroking his arm.

“Listen, Reggie… I know I… made some mistakes. And I also know that there’s no excuse for what I’ve done but… It was because I thought you were gone. I just didn’t… I didn’t know what to do… I thought the tribe would still be there for me, but Betty just banished me, although I did it all for them… I… I know I shouldn’t have killed them but I felt so angry and… and lonely… Reggie, please… Don’t leave me now…”

For a moment, it almost seemed that he was going to ignore me again, but after a few neverending seconds, he sighed, closed his eyes and finally looked at me again. There was something in his eyes that I couldn’t quite pin down, but on the other hand there was disappointment and anger… He sat up and just looked at me for a moment and then I could feel a huge pain in my hand and screamed.

“Yeah, I’m told that hurts…”, he begun and I just wanted to cry, but I held those fucking tears back. Not now, I won’t give in now.

“So, you made it all because you thought I was dead, yeah? Delsin… You killed our family!! I guess there is no excuse!”, he told me and pulled the concrete out of my hand again. I knew he was angry, but I hadn’t the slightest idea, that he was so wasted…

“Reggie, listen…”

“No, you’re listening now! Delsin, I loved you. I still do. And I probably always will, because your goddamn shit face will be always on my mind, but I can’t just forget what you did! You killed everyone who was close to us, everyone…” Now it was Reggie who started crying and I wanted to comfort him, but he just pushed me away.

“Touch me now and you wish you have never been born!”, he yelled at me and I just nodded, backed off a little and gave him some time, for I knew that he probably meant what he just said.

It took him some time to acquiesce, but when he finally stopped crying I reached out my hand and he took it, started stroking its back with his thumb.

“You know, Delsin… It is just too much. I am a goddamn conduit now, I never wanted those powers. And then I must hear that you killed our entire family while I was in hospital… I know you thought I was dead, and I know what this feels like, for I felt the same when I was on that rooftop, but… Oh Delsin… Just tell me how you are able to live with all of that?”, he asked me and I felt like someone just sucker-punched me right in the stomach.

“How… Well, I… I actually… I can’t.”, I just admitted as I thought about it. I killed my family and probably a dozen civilians. As long as I didn’t thought about them, it didn’t seemed to have happened, but now that Reggie asked me that one question, I wasn’t sure how to go on anymore. Maybe I just didn’t want to realize it, but now I had to and I really wished I could change everything back...

I couldn’t hold back those tears any longer, but I looked directly into Reggies eyes as I also started crying.

“You asked me how I could live with that, the answer is: I can’t. But I have to and I want to and everything I can do is try to forget what happened and concentrate on what happens next. And you are everything that counts now, Reggie. I have always loved you and I don’t want to lose you now. Not because of my mistakes nor because of anything else…”

He was still holding my hand while I was crying and I appreciated it, for I’d probably just gone mad if he wouldn’t be here with me. Now it was him how just left me crying until I calmed down a little, and after a long time, he finally replied to what I said.

“You know, Delsin… I am not sure how I had reacted when I’d be in your situation…”, he begun and pulled me back down on the bed with him. Now I was lying besides him, with his arms around me and I sighed in relief, for I could finally feel his warmth again…

“...But I want you to change, okay? You’ve become evil and discontented… But I want the old Delsin back, the one whose worst crime was to paint over some posters… I am still proud of you because you made the right decision when you told me that you were gonna kill Augustine, but then you became a monster… Just promise me that you change, okay? Just don’t be that monster anymore…”

What he told me almost made me cry again, but instead I just pulled Reggie as close as I could and started stroking his chest, tried to ignore everything but his warmth and the love I felt for him.

“I promise…”, I finally managed to say and pulled Reggie even closer, pressed my lips on his own and waited until he responded the kiss before I opened my mouth a little to let his tongue inside. Actually I just wanted that one kiss to see if everything was alright for the moment, but Reggie seemed to thought of more…

He pushed me on my back and leaned over me before I could tell him to stop. On the other hand, I wasn’t even sure if I wanted him to stop now… He kissed me hard and passionate, interlaced our fingers and rubbed himself against me while I was just lying under him, not able to respond anything… I still knew this was wrong, he was still my brother, but I wanted him for such a long time, that I just ignored that voice in my head and tried to enjoy all of this~

As he disengaged for a second, I was already breathing heavily, looking directly into Reggies lust-hooded eyes, smiling.

“So… Are you going to punish me now?~”, I joked, but Reggie didn’t find it funny.

“Well, maybe I should punish you, yeah… You deserved it. But I prefer to something else for the moment. Something I’m tired to wait for. If that is okay for you.”, he replied and I knew what he meant by that, but I myself was tired of waiting, too…

“Do as you please, love~”, I told him and smiled, before he pressed his lips on mine again. While we were kissing, I started to explore his body with my hands, leaded them under his shirt and shivered, as my fingers touched his warm, bare skin. How long have I been wishing to touch him like that, and now I could finally do it! I almost forgot what I’ve done, also the fight, just concentrating on what an amazing feeling it was, being that close to Reggie…

A few moments later, Reggie doffed my vest and hoodie, and started unbuttoning my shirt. Fuck, I started to get a little nervous. Although I had sexual interactions with other males, it was still the one I loved this time. I could see the lust in his eyes and it almost got me off… I had always found him handsome, but this was more, attractive and hot…

After he had undressed me, he was just sitting on my hips, staring at me for a while… I could hear his heavy breathing and smiled.

“D’you like what you see?”, I asked him, reached out my hand and waited until he took and gently pressed it.

“I always liked the view. It is just the fact that I’m allowed to touch you now… Fuck, you’re so damn hot, Del…”

Before I could answer, he bowed down again and kissed me hard, while his hands explored my body, gently stroking my chest and made me moan into the kiss.

Just a little longer I’d let him control me, but I wanted more and I wanted it now!

So I just pushed him on his back, leaned over him and took off his shirt, before I bowed down to kiss his neck, gently biting him, smiling over the sounds he made because of that. I wanted to hear more of his beautiful moaning, so I send my hands down his hips, stroking him for a while, before I unbuttoned his pants.

“Delsin~ So passionate?~”, he asked and I nodded with satisfaction in my smile.

“I waited long enough~”, I replied while taking of his pants and surveyed his dick. It was huge and already hard… Just the thought of being fucked by that dick… Hell, I wanted it deep inside me! But at first I wanted to pleasure Reggie, at least as long as I could hold myself back~

So I bent down and licked over this nice, long cock, heard Reggie groaning and smiled, before I put it in my mouth entirely. For a second I just stopped, tried to hold it as deep inside my mouth as I could, before I slowly started moving my head back and forth. Reggie moaned and started moving against me. I felt his cock almost inside my throat and tried to take it in as deep as I could, for I wanted him to enjoy all this.

After a while I pulled it out of my mouth, laying my hands around it instead, slowly moving up and down with a firm but gentle grip, while I smiled at my brother with poise.

“How does it feel?”, I wanted to know, still sure that his answer would be nothing but moaning, but I was wrong..

“Harder, Del! More!”, a bit surprised I took his cock in both hands and continued in a steadily faster going movement that seemed to pleasure him, judged by his groaning~ I liked the sound of his voice, especially because I knew I was the one responsible for it.

With his breathing getting stronger and heavier I decided to skip a beat now and then so he had to wait with anticipation for the next stroke just a little bit longer. I just loved how he looked at me with impatience in his eyes and I smirked at him again.

“Oh~ So… Isn’t that enough, love? You have to tell me, what you want~”, I teased him and just hoped that he was finally going to be proactive, for I still really wished to feel his cock deep inside me~

As I finished the thought I heard the crackling of concrete behind me and immediately felt the stone handcuffs forming around my wrists, which slowly started to pull me away from Reggie onto the mattress, softly landing on it, just in time for the concrete to form another set of cuffs around my ankles. I was trapped, couldn’t move an inch, but I somehow liked it. Reggie wouldn’t really hurt me and this would make it quite interesting~

“Ah, finally~”, I moaned and watched Reggie getting up, taking position behind me. His hands opened the button of my trousers and slowly pulled them down, releasing my hard cock at least.

“Oh Delsin~ I imagined seeing you like this for such a long time, but it is actually better than I’d expected~”, he admitted and I groaned, as I felt him pressing his finger slowly inside me. I always wanted him to do that, and although it was hurting a little, this was still the best feeling I’ve ever had.

“I know what you mean...ahh…! I had many different men, but I’ve never let anyone fuck me like this. You should be the only one, Reggie~” And it was true. I probably fucked a dozen different men, but Reggie was the only one who was allowed to fuck me, and now that I had him I never wanted someone else again.

“I’m touched, Delsin~ I just hope my actions are as pleasing as those other men were.”, he said with a little jealousy in his voice, as he put a second finger deep inside me and slowly started moving them together.

“No need to...ahh… be jealous… I always loved you...ah! And whoever I was fucking, I was thinking...ahhh for fucks sake harder, Reggie!! I was just thinking of you, love…”, I admitted and heard him laughing behind me.

“Well, I’d say! But if it comforts you, I did the same… I never thought I’d have you once, so I just settled for guys who looked just like you. But it wasn’t the same, Delsin. Hearing your pleased moaning while I’m pleasuring you… It just gives me the shivers, positively… Del, I can’t even be crossed with you anymore, seeing you like this…”, he explained, added a third finger and I screamed in pain, for he just pushed it inside me without hesitating, but he just laughed again.

“On the other hand… I also like to hear you screaming~ Or maybe begging~ We’ll see, my love. Just tell me if it’s too much, okay?”, he added and I just nodded, for I still felt this pain, but it was also pleasuring somehow and I just needed a few moments to pin down this feeling… Apart from this, I didn’t want to give in already. I always wanted him to fuck me properly, and now that he would finally do it, I didn’t want him to stop.

The longer he moved his fingers inside me, the less it hurt and I started groaning in the rhythm of his thrusts… It felt so good and I wanted more, but now that Reggie handcuffed me, I wasn’t able to move anymore, so there was no ‘pointing him at the right direction’.

“Reggie, please!! I want your cock inside me!”, I begged him and heard him laughing again, he pulled his fingers back out and left me with a feeling of emptiness inside me. I wanted those fingers or his cock back in there, but he made no move to do so…

“Reggie, please!!”, I demanded again and could almost see his contented smile even if he was still standing behind me.

“Impatient, are we?”, he replied and I nodded, already feeling my own hard cock starting to hurt. I needed it now! And Reggie still didn’t gave me what I wanted…

Instead I could feel him doing something else… I groaned loudly as he put his tongue inside my ass and started licking me. At first it was a little strange, but nevertheless it felt good… But it still wasn’t enough…

“Come on, please!!”, I begged again and tried to move, but the concrete-cuffs really did their job well… For a moment I wanted to scream, but I held myself back and tried to just enjoy what Reggie was doing.

After a while he let go of me and I realized I was breathing heavily. Fuck, there had never been a man before him who could do something like this to me.

“You ready?”, Reggie asked and I just nodded. Finally, after all this years I would feel him deep inside me like I always wanted to~

“Scream my name when you come~”, I required and heard him laughing again.

“Sure, love. But you’ll do the same, or I’ll punish you~”, he responded and I nodded. Oh, I wanted to scream his name, I wanted him so much…

As he took position behind me, I could feel my every single heartbeat. I didn’t care about him being my brother anymore, I just wanted to feel him deep inside me. Reggie was just perfect and I loved him with all of my heart - and now he would finally be as close to me as I wished for such a long time~

Reggie stroke my ass with his hard cock a few times, before he gently started pushing it inside me. It hurt and I struggled with holding back my tears, but I didn’t want him to stop now. I knew the pain would fade and as long as it still was there, I just had to focus on the fact that it was Reggie who fucked me.

But instead of waiting until I got used to the feeling, Reggie just started to thrust his cock hard inside me, pulled it back out and did it again. The pain increased and in the end I just wanted him to stop this…

“Let up! Hey… Reggie, I said let up!”, I screamed at him in pain and he stopped immediately.

“God, I’m sorry, Del… Didn’t want to hurt you…”, he muttered and pulled his dick out again, but that wasn’t what I wanted.

“No… Go on.. Just a little more careful.”, I pleaded and felt the concrete on my hands crackling and vanishing the next second.

“Turn around, Del. I want so see your face…~”, he said then and I did as he told me, quickly wiping away the tears in my eyes so he won’t see them. I didn’t mean to cry but the pain had been so overwhelming for a second, that I didn’t even realized I was crying. I knew that it wasn’t supposed to hurt for a long time, but in the meantime I wanted Reggie to be a little more gentle…

As I turned around, Reggie bend over me and gently kissed me. I felt the pain vanishing slowly, looking into his his beautiful dark eyes as we disengaged… He raised his hand and gently stroked my cheek.

“I’ll be more gentle now, okay? I won’t hurt you again.”, he promised and I smiled at him, knowing that he really meant it.

“It’s okay, love. It was just a little too harsh for the fact that this is my first time…”, I then admitted and grabbed his neck, pulling him down to another kiss, before he got me into the position he needed, gently pushing his hard cock back inside me. I groaned loudly, for it was still hurting a little, but this time Reggie waited until I felt ready for him to move.

When he started thrusting inside me again, he was moving slowly and cautious not to hurt me again. Given time, I got used to the feeling and really started enjoying it, moaning everytime he pulled his dick out and pushed it back into me again. This was as perfect as I always imagined it~

While Reggie fucked me harder and harder, I was looking into his eyes, gently smiling over the expressions on his face. I could already see he wouldn’t stick it out long, but neither would I…

After a few minutes I could already feel my cock getting even harder and shivered everytime he thrusted into me, hitting that one point inside my ass that almost made me faint. I couldn’t hold myself back any longer, so I grabbed his neck again and pulled him down to another kiss. It was hard and passionate and in the next second I needed to let go for a loud moan, couldn’t hold it back any longer.

“Reggie... aahhh! I’m… God, Reggie!”, I screamed as I came, clinged my hands into his shoulders and could feel him coming inside me just a second later, my name on his lips…

I loved his voice as he screamed my name and decided that I wanted to hear it over and over again…

Another minute we were just lying there hugging, both breathing heavily over the effort we just had~ I started stroking Reggies back and he gently kissed me, while he pulled out his cock, leaving a feeling of emptiness behind… I wanted him back inside me, but I knew we could not always lie there like this.

“This was awesome…”, I admitted and smiled at Reggie, as he laid down besides me and got his arms around me. I just loved his warmth… Okay, I always have. It was not the first time we were just cuddling, but it was the first time we did it after we had sex~

“Yes it was... “, he replied and gently kissed my cheek.

For a long time we were just lying there, none of us said a word, just enjoying the fact that we finally did what we always wanted to do. Of course I had some doubts, for Reggie still was my brother, but I loved him and I wanted him at my side, so I actually didn’t care about other peoples opinions…

“Hey Del… What are we going to do now? I mean… now that everything is over and… almost fine…”, he asked me as if he was reading my mind and I just sighed before I answered.

“Well… We could move to another city, pretend we’re just married… Get a job… Don’t know… We’ll find something, I guess.”

For a moment, Reggie was silent, then started laughing.

“You… A job? You’ve never worked in your entire life!”

“Thought you were laughing about the marriage thing…”

I tried to act offended, but I couldn’t pretend very long, as he pulled me close again and kissed me gently. I was just fatally attracted to this guy and couldn’t help it. He could probably do whatever he wanted without me being mad…

“We’ll find something, love. There always is a ways.”, he promised and I nodded, snuggled up to him and closed my eyes. I was so tired.

Conduits actually didn’t need to sleep, but it was still a great feeling to do it anyway, even more with someone you loved at your side~


End file.
